


Give Me Another Detention

by Smushed



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, Teacher/Student, blowjob, dom!Gabriel, student!gabriel, teacher!sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 16:23:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smushed/pseuds/Smushed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam’s lanky figure was crumpled in a mess in the corner of his classroom. The floor would scuff his trousers with chalk if they weren’t around his ankles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Me Another Detention

Sam was new to this school, he had spent a couple of days adjusting. It wasn’t so bad, he’d admitted in the staff room. But all the teachers within hearing distance stopped stirring their coffee to look up at Sam with desolate eyes. 

They all warned, low in their voices, of the one student that caused the most trouble, but his father was so powerful that he could not get kicked out of the institution. Sam Winchester gulped, hesitating before sipping his own coffee. Gabriel Celestie. If he got on the wrong side of this kid, he was in trouble.

Sam was young for a teacher, he had moved to teaching straight after he qualified, but he hated students taking advantage of him. Never in his life, did he imagine that by just asking for the a student’s attention, he would be ultimately and secretly tortured.

Tortured. That word seemed harsh now, untrue even, as Sam’s lanky figure was crumpled in a mess in the corner of his classroom. The floor would scuff his trousers with chalk if they weren’t around his ankles. For now he was suppressing groans as the hot wet mouth was exploring his cock, as Gabriel pulled away and started to move his tongue further down, Sam gasped, the tip of the enthusiastic muscle reaching his hole before the teacher accidentally let out the groan from his chest.

"Shhh, Mr. Winchester." Gabriel mocked, lifting his head to see the results of his work, the teachers flushed pink face and gaping mouth, the chestnut hair ruffled at the back from grinding his head on the back of the classroom wall. "You will get yourself in troublee!" He chimed quietly. Sam’s breathing hitched, he was about to get angry but then decided that he would just enjoy himself for now instead. It was a bit too soon for his self loathing.

The hands, much smaller than the teacher’s overgrown ones, were gripping the defined ‘v’ muscles of his Sam’s hips as his tongue resumed its exploration. It reached Sam’s opening and invaded slightly, and the body beneath it twitched to the left, a rasp of breath at the action. This motivated Gabe all the more. He lifted his head again and fisted the shirt of his teacher, pulling him down.  
“Now listen here, Sir, you are going to moan quietly in my ear, the more I like it the more you will like it. Got it?” The cheeky brow and sly smile irritated Sam, but he was too tempted by that talented tongue. He knodded in approval, keeping his towering spine curled down so he craned over the head in his crotch. 

The tongue slipped in again without warning and Sam didn’t even have to try, the groan escaped his throat like a ghost and straight down his student’s spine. In and out, as the hand stroked up and down. Sam’s head tilted as the tongue pulled out and went back to his dripping cock, pressing his lips at the very tip Gabriel’s fingers invaded Sam’s (open and ready) mouth and he complied without any command, sucking them and swirling his tongue around the texture of fingerprints, his saliva slick and plentiful. Gabriel hummed in satisfaction. “Well done Sir, very well done.” At Gabe’s final word, his fingers plummeted through his hole and his mouth swallowed him down in one. This caused a riot inside of Sam, first pain, a burning but also a moist surge of bliss, the invasive sensation made him wriggle, the voice from his throat a stutter of confused pleasure. Sam gently curled his fingers through the soft brown hair of the head that was taking him down. The two fingers then began to move, Sam’s body automatically flinched but Gabe has had tons of practice in the boys toilets at finding the g-spot. When he did Sam’s eyes widened before fluttering shut, his muscles clenched around the fingers, precum dressed the student tongue, and his body pushed himself onto them instead of flinching. 

Gabriel was about to move to say ‘getting greedy, sir?’ But changed his mind when he heard the desperate moan from Sam. ‘Alright, alright.’ He would have replied.

His fingers moved against the spot, once, twice, his tongue swirled, three, four, his fingers went in as his mouth went down, out as he came up, and picked up speed. “Fuck-” Sam growled between the panting, and Gabriel thought as a reward for the profanity he would let him cum without begging today. The groan becoming a quiet scream, the mouth working harder as the cock tensed inside it. Sam’s wriggling was now stiff, he was ready. ‘Cum for me, sir.’ He thought, as his last few moves did just that. 

Sam emptied, and Gabriel swallowed, he actually didn’t mind the taste. It tasted like a success in his newest seduction. Wiping his reddened lips with the back of his hand, Gabriel stood over his teacher. Laid about like he had just been in a hurricane (a strange one), Gabriel pecked his head and ruffled his hair. “Next time sir, I’m going to fuck you, I hope you’ll be ready.” He winked. Sam closed his eyes in despair (and post-sex bliss) as he heard the footsteps leave for the door.


End file.
